James Stewart
James Richard Stewart (born 1954) is a former Lacorian professional hookball player who is widely considered to be the greatest player in the game. Between 1972 and 1989, he played for the Mountain Territory Falcons, the South Territory Southlanders, and the Yale Chiefs in a career spanning 17 seasons, four Premiership titles (1975, 1980, 1981, 1982) and three Super 10 titles (1985, 1986, 1989). Early Life James Stewart was born in Kaman, South Territory, on July 17, 1954, and began playing hookball at the age of seven. He a was firm supporter of the South Territory Southlanders from a young age, and idolized then star forward Riley Walsh. After playing youth hookball with numerous clubs, he joined the West Kaman Devils under-15 team at age 14. He also played youth football for non-league side Fynmyr Town before focusing on a career in hookball. Junior Career After one season in their youth set-up, the West Kaman Devils offered the 15 year old Stewart a three year contract. It came after Stewart finished the under-15 season with 64 goals and 9 two-pointers, putting him first in scoring in the 1968 Kaman Hookball City League, helping the U-15 Devils to the league title. He'd score a further 13 goals and 2 two-pointers in the South Territory Championship, but the Devils would lose in the 4th Round and not qualify for youth Nationals. Stewart made his debut for the Devils in the South Territory Junior League on March 18, 1969, against the Fayosta Hounds. He came on a substitute in the 62nd minute of the second half, and scored two goals in a 14-7 win, making him the youngest goal-scorer at junior hookball level, at age 15. He finished the season with 56 goals and 4 two-pointers. The Devils would make the play-offs as a 3rd seed, but fell in the semi-finals against the Torchstone Lynx. The 1970 season, Stewart exploded, scoring 72 goals and 13 two-pointers. The Devils won the league, and made it to the quarter-finals of the National Championship. By the time 1971 rolled around, Stewart's exploits made him a top draft target, and some clubs, including the Big Three clubs, tried to circumvent the Premiership's draft rules and draft him early, but to no avail. 1971 would prove to be his best year in junior hookball. He scored 83 goals and 18 two-pointers, tallying up 119 points. A third league title was included, and finally the Devils won junior Nationals, Stewart leading the way with 24 goals and 5 two-pointers. Senior Career Mountain Territory Falcons (1972-1977) With Stewart turning 18 in the summer of 1972, he was eligible to play in the Premiership. The Mountain Territory Falcons, who finished last in the 1971 season, had the first pick in the 1972 Premiership Draft. Many clubs tried to pry the top pick away from the Falcons, Northeast Territory offering star forwards Jeremy Dyson and Brad Culker. Falcon manager Tim Knapton refused to give up the top pick. He drafted Stewart first overall, and signed him to a six year deal worth $680,000. Head coach George Conner inserted Stewart right into the starting line-up, partnering with Kenny Causton. The Falcons ended the 1972 season third from bottom, with Stewart, mentored by Causton, scoring 56 points in 28 appearences. In 1973, the Falcons improved to to 5th place, missing out on the playoffs on the final day of the regular season, Stewart ending the season with 73 points, leading the Premiership with 59 goals. In 1974, the Falcons made the playoffs for the first time since 1966, with Stewart scoring 67 goals and 79 points. The Falcons were unfortunate to lose in the semi-final against Northeast Territory by a last-minute goal from Paidi O'Lynn. The 1975 season was a chance at redemption, and Stewart, still only 20 years old, led the league with a staggering 106 points. The Falcons would win their first Premiership title since 1965, beating none other then Northeast Territory. The good run of form continued through to the 1976 season, but the Falcons were knocked out at the semi-final stage by the Manoland Condors. 1976 was a percieved "down" year for Stewart, who only scored 75 points. He bumped up his total to 84 points in 1977, but the Falcon just missed out on the playoffs. Seeing that the Falcons were beginning to fall down the Premiership ladder, Stewart made a transfer request, citing a desire to continue winning Premiership titles. His request was accepted and he was placed on the transfer block. South Territory Southlanders (1978-1984) After various negotiations broke down, Stewart signed for his childhood club, the South Territory Southlanders, for a then record transfer fee of $780,000, signing to a four-year contract for $107,000 a season. His first season with the Tribe was a below-par season, scoring only 62 points, and he was openly criticized in the media, many calling him a one-hit wonder, as the Southlanders failed to make the playoffs, finishing 6th. The next season, Stewart bounced back and scored 73 points, the Southlanders finished 5th, one point behind the Caroland Eagles for the final playoff spot. The next three seasons would be Stewart's shining moment, and cement his position at the great hookballer to ever live. The Southlanders won three straight leagues titles, all in convincing fashion. The Tribe finished undefeated in the 1982 season, and remain the only club to so. Stewart led the way, named team captain in 1980 after the departure of Djetro ze Paal, and broke the single season for points, scoring 128 in 1982, a record yet to be broken. 1982 proved to be best year on a personal note, named Season and Playoff MVP, Player of the Year, Lacorian Hookballer of the Year, and World Hookballer of the Year. 1983 and 1984 were other playoff years, with many of the Southlander's stars having moved on to other clubs, they failed to make the finals both seasons. Sensing another fall down the Premiership table, Stewart made the decision to move as well, and sent a transfer request, which shocked many. Yale Chiefs (1985-1989) After a month of speculation, Stewart signed for the Northlandic club, the Yale Chiefs, for a record $1,500,000, smashing the previous record set by his old club in 1978. The 1985 season was a normal season for Stewart, despite the Chiefs falling at the semi-final stage. The 1986 season was more successful, as the Chiefs won the Super 10 title, Stewart scoring 70 points. He also another Lacorian Hookballer of the Year award. The 1987 season was one to forget for Stewart. During a pre-season match against the Camolyrt Tigers, fierce rivals of his old club, the Southlanders, his right knee was sprained by a hard sliding tackle by Tigers defender Simon Kerr, who then slashed Stewart's right knee, dislocating it. Kerr was sent off and was suspended for the rest of the season and made to pay for damages. Stewart was forced to sit out most of the season, but made a remarkable recovery, playing the lat 13 games of the season, scoring 18 points. The Chiefs failed to make the playoffs. Stewart missed the first nine games of the 1988 season after after the same dislocated knee began to swell up, and required surgery to fix. He played in the remaining 27 games, scoring 58 points, the Chiefs going out in the semi-finals. At the beginning of the 1989 season, Stewart, aged 35, annouced his plan to retire at the end of season, even after being offered a three-year contract. He finished the season with 70 points as the Chiefs won Super 10 title in his swansong season. Chiefs captain Toby McDenn allowed Stewart to lift the league trophy first, capping off his great career. International Career sdasfsdf Personal Life Stewart is the son Patrick Stewart, a former rugby player, and Ellen Stewart, a photographer. His older brother, Kevin, served in the military, and was deployed to Bodvar in 1975, same year as when James won his first Premiership. Career Statistics Club *stand for Junior career *'''Bold '''stands for league title win International